Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cues used in cue sports such as billiards, snooker, pocket billiards and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to two-piece cues that can be disassembled for ease of transport and storage.
Related Art
Cues used in playing the game of pool (billiards and pocket billiards) are often provide in a two-piece construction to allow the cue to be more easily transported. The base section, which the user grasps in his or her grip (rearmost) hand, is referred to as the “butt” section. The forward section, which the user grasps with his or her bridge (foremost) hand, is referred to as the “shaft.” These two sections are very often mated via a threaded connection that allows the shaft and butt to be relatively easily attached one to another.
The shaft of a cue is typically formed with performance in mind: the shaft must not warp, and the degree of flexure provided by the shaft is a critical component of the way in which the cue performs. The surface finish of the shaft is very important, as it must slide easily in the player's bridge hand. The butt section is typically crafted with aesthetics in mind: butts often have exotics woods, inlays and wraps applied to them to provide a desired look to the cue. Also, many players prefer a very specific wrap on the butt section, formed of materials such as Irish Linen, leather, etc.
The butt section and the shaft section, and the jointery between the two, all play a role in transferring force from the user to the cue ball. Impacting the cue ball with a tip of the pool cue results in force being transferred along the entire length of the pool cue. It is primarily the transfer of this force, and the feel produced by striking the cue ball, that distinguishes one cue from another, in terms of performance.
While it is relatively easy to provide two pieces that can mate one with another to form a cue, it is not an easy matter to provide a mating arrangement that provides a desired feel when a cue ball is struck with the cue. As many differing components are coupled one to another to form the totality of the cue, many cues do not provide a solid hit when a cue ball is stroked with the cue.